Hitobashira Alice, a FanFic
by Kinetic Sleeper
Summary: Four Alices, lost in a dream, a strange dream indeed, which they can never escape...


_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, _

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think,_

"_I don't want to disappear this way._

_How can I make people dream of me?"_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._

"_I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."_

* * *

Beckoning, beckoning, what is this mysterious feeling? What calls her so, causes her soul to fly so high, so high? She does not know, but this, whatever it is, she must follow it. _The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

_**Forever, forever, you will be lost in me forever, oh gallant one. Come, let me guide your sword, let me show you what you can do. Be not afraid, I will keep you safe.**_

She stands, her sword dangling by her side, staring into the dark forest ahead of her. Slowly, slowly, she walks, her hand moving to cut down all around her, alive or not. The sword is soon dripping in blood, she herself covered in a coating of red. Why, why, why is it so? Who moves her hand for her? Or does she move it herself? _Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._

Deeper and deeper she goes, the black forest swallowing her up. Soon she reaches the heart and stares at the small door in front of her, a spade engraved on the dark wood. She turns the knob on the door and walks in, a cry torn from her lips as she does so. Now _that Alice is in the forest, locked away like a criminal._

_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

* * *

His soft, tuneful voice sweetly falls upon their eager ears, pleasing them, exciting them. He smiles at their appreciation and turns to leave them behind him, his blue eyes turning dark with anger and sadness. This voice, this is not the voice he wants, it is not right, it is too…meek. A card, a blue diamond painted on it, floats down beside him. Curious, curious, he picks it up and he falls, he falls, deep into the blue pool, deeper, deeper, until he is no longer falling; he stands in an empty world.

Tugging, tugging, beckoning, calling, it tells him to sing, let his voice fill the space.

_**Sing, little one, sing it all. Forever, forever, sing in this world, make it your own, forever it's yours.**_

Obeying its command, _the second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

His voice rises and falls, the sheer ease with which it flows delighting his hungry, hungry soul. It twists and turns and charms, as though it has a life of its own and he smiles as it sings; _Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

He laughs as his song changes everything, all around him twisting and turning, a never-ending world of change. When he finally realises it, it is far too late. His world has changed him, and now it was true. _That Alice was a rose._

He twirls, he whirls, that voice still flowing, still morphing. What is he, who is he, what has he done? Too late, too late, it's far too late. No more can be done; his world has gone mad. In his twirling and whirling, he spies something blue. He stops and moves forward. What is it, a man? Blue eyes, familiar, yet not quite. Bigger, bigger, they grow. A noise, not the song and then there is silence. It would seem he was _shot down by a madman. _

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

* * *

The dreamer smiles at a child, one of Wonderland, yet still unknowing. _The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland. _The child does not see the dreamer and follows her path, the people all around her gazing at her beauty. She smiles and laughs, her soul tingling with pleasure as she beckons to them and whispers in their ear. The world is changing, her words creating new places. _Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country. _A strange country indeed, covered in green.

She sits in the grandest palace, raised above all others, clothed in wondrous garments. For _that Alice was the country's queen._ As she looks over all she has done, she smiles. But wait; what is this feeling? This fear, this terror? Her faces becomes twisted as she thinks and thinks. What could it be, what is happening? It would appear that she is _possessed by a warped dream._

_**To the highest point you must go, my dear, for there you will find the answer to all. Forever, forever, there you will live. Go, go, to the highest point.**_

Higher and higher, higher she goes. She must reach the top, she cannot be seen. And then she is there. Sitting in her palace of cloves, she smiles once again, as she looks down on all.

_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

* * *

Two of a kind, one at heart, a brother and sister are these children. Laughing and playing, the spread wondrous joy, _following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush. _Golden and happy, their eyes widen in wonder. What is it, what is it, this little white card, a bright red heart painted so well? Open me, open me, it beckons, it calls. Curious little souls, they open and see; _The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts._

Traversing the small forest path, they see it, a lake glittering yellow in the sun. Eagerly, joyously, they climb into the boat, laughing and wonder as it leaves the lake shore. And so, you see, _the fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._

_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come. _Their travels took them everywhere, opening new worlds. They paused at a forest, dark and black. They skipped and hopped along a bright red path, still laughing, still smiling. The path they follow ends too soon, a door in front of them, engraved with a spade. _A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother, _they gaze at the door, before turning around, back out of the forest. High above them, a strange little bird looks down upon them, its plumage bright red.

Their curiosity never satisfied, still they roam this strange new world. A mad place they've entered, ever changing, twisting and turning, never ending. Desperate to leave, they twirl and whirl and find a blue door with a diamond knob. Quickly, quickly, open the door, step into the country of the bright green palace. Twins of a heart, still they move on, a hungry little rabbit trailing behind, its bright blue eyes following their path.

Higher and higher, higher they climb, eager to reach the top of the clover palace. Climbing, climbing, higher, higher, yet they never reach the top. Why is it so, why can't they reach? Tired and weary, the two little souls decide to give up. Yet still their curiosity urges them to open new doors. A stubborn sister, an intelligent brother reach out a hand to open a bright yellow door with a pretty little heart. Smiling and laughing they open the door, a little green caterpillar laughing at the sight. It sits, unseen by all but the dreamer, its body filling with pleasure at its own imaginings.

Two of a kind, one at heart, a brother and sister are these children. _They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..._

_**They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Based on the vocaloid Hitobashira Alice (or Human Sacrifice Alice). I recently discovered it and researched all the stories behind it. It intrigued me so much that I had to write a fanfic about it. All the Alices do have actual names, but I decided not to use them in this fic. I've tried to leave it as open-ended as possible, so you can come up with your own interpretations of it. **_**  
**_


End file.
